


Gamble

by Sneaky_Snouw



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: 'A bit' may or maynot become an understatement, A bit of sassy evan, AU casino, BartenderBrock, BartenderEvan, Evan POV, First published ficklet, M/M, May add more tags l8er, ThiefDelirious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaky_Snouw/pseuds/Sneaky_Snouw
Summary: The crazy nightlife of a casino has stopped affecting Evan but one fact still remained unchanged for 4 years. No matter how confident people are and how much they spend or gamble he has never seen anyone win. It all changes however when a crazy night turns into a long attempt to Evan to love a crazy thief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first ficklet that I actually feel confident enough to post so support in any form would be great. Also don't be afraid to leabe suggestions or ideas for other stories and I'll try my best to make them come true. That is enough nervous babbling so please enjoy. :3

Bright lights shine almost blinding through the cool night as the casino starts to come alive once the sun goes down. Huge spaces filled with games that will only make gamblers lose all they have to win just once. People of all types gather here each night to play and drink away all their problems but that's not why I'm here. I work here as a bartender on one of the many drink stations which doesn't sound too fun but the things you see. The sheer insanity brought on by all the drunkards here is flat out unbelievable. Hell I can't even count the number of times I've seen someone get slapped. Casino nightlife at its finest ladies and gentleman but sometimes if you are lucky enough, or just cheat, you may win big. Gamble all you got and pray that lady luck will give you the chance to strike gold. Yeah I think lady luck has been out for awhile because never in the four years that I have worked here seen one person win. Recently however I've had a feeling that the all-lose streak will be broken this year.

It was a typical Sunday night, not too crowded but still almost full since it's still the weekend. People were seeming drinking like the world was gonna explode into a million pieces tomorrow as they partied it up. Almost all games and chairs were occupied with the bar area staying peacefully empty for the most part. Looking out into the crowd as it got louder as the night went on it would give anyone a headache. My friend came over to my station with his tray of empty glasses, Brock has been on floor duty ever since I started working here. Dumping all the cups into the available sink he starts washing them as a little before his walk-and-talky sounded. Another girl just puked on the scarlet carpet near the main group of tables which sadly Brock has to clean up. A mixture of disgust and pleads were clearly written on Brock’s face as he turned to me.

Evan “I'm not cleaning it up.”  
Brock “Aw c'mon it's always so gross.”  
Evan “Sorry man but I many throw up just seeing it.”  
Brock “Uhhh… you know what fine Ev but can you at least make yourself useful.”  
Evan “Sure since I'm not cleaning up someone diner from the rug.”  
Brock “could you make these drinks and serve them to table 42?”  
Evan “Yep.”  
Brock “Great thanks.”

After a minute or two of making a four beers and a tray of shots I head out onto the floor to serve. Passing tables I get a couple of drunk giggles and I think a person even tried to smack my butt but thankfully missed. Getting closer to the table space seemed to get tighter to the point where I was barely making it through. Once I reached the table of only girls to serve them their ordered drinks they hushed. Placing all the drinks in the center for each girl to grab I do the basic waiter route with as much charm as possible. They all say no, well it was more like they all giggled no rather, so I turn to head back when they all start whispering among themselves. Walking back I pick up some more empty glasses from off tables but my tray became really full really quickly. A crash then sounds from behind me and just over my shoulder I could see a man in a blue suit fall down with his chair. Guess he wasn’t paying attention but he maybe drunk off his ass for all I know. Returning to my station I begin to clean all the dishes so we would have stuff to use later. Brock only comes back after all the dishes are done with a tightly sealed bag of puke.

Evan “You look offly happy for holding a bag of puke.”  
Brock “Oh hell no I just saw like the hottest guys ever at one of the tables that's all.”  
Evan “Ahhh I see, why don't you go talk to him then?”  
Brock “Evan I have the cofidence of a chicken nugget.”  
Evan “Please now you're just making excuses, try a bit.”  
Brock “I'm not sure man I mean-”  
Evan “Trust me Brock it will be fine just ask him if he needs a refill or a drink.”

Throwing away the barf Brock is heading out to try his luck with a handsome mystery man while I get a customer.

In front of me now is the same guy who fell from his seat when I passed by all decked out in blue. Blue suit, blue dress shirt, blue eyes that seemed to be as endless as the ocean. There was no point in dodging the fact that he was attractive especially with the couple piercings and tattoos. He smiled like a maniac but a maniac with cute dimples. We were staring at each other for a little to long before I jumped out of my thoughts. The man however still seemed to be dazed as he didn't stop looking at me.

Evan “You gonna order something or just fall from you chair again?”  
???? “D-dammit I was like hoping you didn’t notice that.”  
Evan “hehehe…”  
???? “Okay hmmm how aboot...vodka.”  
Evan “Starting off strong huh?”  
???? “Hahaha yeah need a distraction right now.”  
Evan “As if I wasn't a big enough distraction to you already.”  
???? “HAHAHA HA shush up.”

God his voice is deep and milky like chocolate but I shouldnt be think about that face right now. I could help but laugh a bit more as I prepared his vodka as he seemingly got lost staring at me again. A light blush rose up on my cheeks as its not every day you are hit on by a nice looking guy at a casino. As perfect as he is the laugh is what sells him because it's maniacal but magical all at the same time. With the drink done I turn placing the drink down in front of him as he just smiled at me again. Downing it in one go, which is a horrible idea that's asking for trouble, the guy then went onto his phone. Different people started sitting around him so I couldn't keep just standing there, but I could see him stick out his tongue ever so slightly while he focused really hard. It earned him a few giggles that seemed to barely escape as I made more drinks. I swear just as I was done setting a man's drink down in front of him all the bright colorful lights in the casino go out. Screams echo through the place as it turn completely dark to the point it was almost pitch black. Just barely through the darkness I see the guy smiling with his cellphone’s gentle glow lighting up his face.

Few moments pass before the lights are all turned back on but another set of screams ring out through the air. Blue mystery man was still sitting at my bar station but now seemed to turn off his phone. Sliding over I could tell whatever that was that he was apart of it which would explain the evil looking grin on his smug face. Placing my hand down on either side I give him a look mothers would give when they know their kids did something bad. He looked away but would glance at me every so often before he spilled the beans.

???? “Ok that was me but I really need the money.”  
Evan “if we didn't get like thousands everyday I would punch you.”  
???? “Alright it would be fair, but right now I gotta meet my friends before like the cops show up.”  
Evan “Sounds like it's too late for dodging the cops and you still need to pay.”  
???? “Y-you like to make things difficult don't you?”  
Evan “Hey for a handsome thief yes, makes him stay longer.”  
???? “Hey I'll come back here and have some fun when the cops aren't chasing after me.”  
Evan “I will hold you to that mystery man.”  
???? “Well Evan this is goodbye for now.

And with that he ran into the crowd and disappeared as I was left with his empty glass and twenty bucks. Washing it I sighed as much as i like to admit it was a memorable way to go about charming someone and leaving. Brock came back not long after with the happiest look I've ever seem as in his hands he had as small piece of paper. Giving him a firm pat on the back I couldn't help but smile, looks like we both got lucky tonight.


End file.
